The invention discloses an absorbent composition and its preferred use, in particular for the treatment of a surface.
A number of different absorbent compositions are known in industrial, household and agricultural applications. In general absorbents are used for the removal of different toxic and non-toxic gaseous and liquid substances.
There exists a great demand for new absorbent compositions adapted for optimum performance, safe, economic, biologically acceptable and easy use, especially on the field of animal and/or livestock breeding, farming and husbandry. Keeping healthy animals, especially if at great numbers in a limited space requires clean and dry conditions. Therefore it is necessary to keep the stable, its surfaces as well as the animals itself clean and dry. Especially new-born animals are very sensitive to temperature loss resulting from wet conditions and infections due to microbiological and other contamination which occur much more easily if their skin and/or their environment (surfaces) are moist or wet. For example, the time between birth and first colostrums intake of piglets depends directly on the overall constitution of the new born animal. This first milk is especially rich on antibodies and therefore has a great influence on the piglet's immune system. Especially the remaining birth liquids on the animal's skin negatively affect the animal health due to a significant temperature loss during the slow drying process and an increased infection risk. These conditions lead to longer periods of time between birth and first colostrums intake and increased health risks. Furthermore, the sow is able to produce the colostrum only for a short period of time. Therefore it is necessary to dry and clean the newborn animals as fast as possible.
The prior absorbent compositions are frequently not suitable for a direct surface treatment including cleaning and drying and are not optimized for such application, especially for application and effectiveness on an animal skin. Many known compositions are difficult to apply or do not form a uniform and protective cover on the surface. Also, many known absorbent compositions are difficult to distribute on the surface to be treated and/or to be removed form the hands of the user after application. Furthermore, known absorbent compositions are not adapted for optimum performance, safe, economic, biologically acceptable and easy use in the treatment of surfaces, especially in the field of animal and/or livestock breeding, farming and husbandry.